Entre dos sueños
by Shizenai
Summary: -OneShot- ¿Recuperar su sonrisa? ¿Hacerle feliz como merecía? Sencillamente, él no podría hacerlo. Estaba convencido de ello...


**_Notas_ _sobre el fic_**

_Yujuuuuuuu... Saludos a tods. No volví del inframundo, sino de lo que le sigue, pero volví después de todo. _

_Este fic yaoi (Yullen) fue especialmente creado para santuarioyaoistapuntoforospuntows/ y en base a sus reglas._

_¡Espero que os guste!_

_**Advertencias: **__Lime tan soft... No spoilers del manga. _

_**Disclaimer: **__DGM y toditos sus personajes son propiedad de Hoshino Katsura. ¿Tú crees que si me perteneciera yo hubiese dejado que cayera en manos de una revista cuatrimestral?_

* * *

**Entre dos sueños**

por _Shizenai_

La noche apenas daba comienzo y el amanecer se le antojaba demasiado precipitado, sobre todo ahora que se juraba a sí mismo que jamás volvería a tenerlo. En aquella habitación dónde no existía el espacio ni el tiempo más allá de la caída y posterior danza de los rosados pétalos hacia la misma base de aquella urna de cristal, los minutos se abalanzaban unos detrás del otro haciendo insuficientes cada una de las caricias para calmar su eterno deseo.

_Él no podría hacerlo..._

Sintió al cuerpo bajo el suyo responder a la fría brisa que se filtraba entre los cristales, anhelando una aproximación más cálida que apaciguare el temblor de su torso descubierto o apenas velado por las largas y oscuras hebras que descendían desde su cabeza hasta provocarle placenteras descargas eléctricas con apenas un zarandeo. No necesitaba mirar bajo los mechones de su pelo plateado, todavía más resplandeciente que el propio brillo de la Luna, para descubrir la mirada suplicante que se ocultaba tras ellos. Y el hecho era que prefería no hacerlo; no sentir la tristeza de aquellos ojos atravesarle de lleno sabiendo que a pesar de lo íntimo del momento, Kanda Yuu seguía siendo el ser inalcanzable incluso para sus sueños.

Hasta alguien tan frío como el samurai sabía que no conseguiría hacerlo y este hecho lejos de resultarle indiferente, lo torturaba hasta el punto de resistirse a sus propios deseos, a la pasión que hacía estallar dentro de su cuerpo y a la que meramente situaba a la altura de un capricho pasajero, aunque el más adictivo que había conocido en lo que contaba de vida. Tal era así que degustó cada uno de los gimoteos, cada pequeño mensaje emitido por la voz aguda de su garganta y que respondía a cada uno de sus movimientos. Inmovilizó a su presa al aferrarse con dientes a su cuello y recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos cada resquicio de su cuerpo de forma casi enfermiza, todo por querer almacenar en su memoria hasta el más simple de los detalles que encarnaba esa figura de la que sabía que jamás volvería a formar parte ni disfrutar como tantas otras veces había hecho antes.  
Absolutamente a eso se reducía todo: Si el japonés tenía sed, simplemente bebía de aquella deliciosa fuente que siempre estaría esperándole, y no es que precisamente hubiesen surgido reparos en eso. Al menos, no hasta entonces, cuando el latido del corazón que palpitaba bajo su propio pecho se hacía aún más intenso que el deleite de su cuerpo, así comenzaba a ocurrir, en ese corazón la sensación era igualmente viva y profunda que cada estremecimiento de su húmeda y perlada carne, presa del placer del momento.  
De esta forma el cuerpo se rendía ante cada roce ligero y a la vez tan opresor llegado de la mano rugosa y escarpada que le subía de la medula al cuello, obligándole a encorvarse con una facilidad tan insignificante en contra de su voluntad. Nunca antes se había conocido la capacidad de temblar de aquel samurai tan frío como el hielo. Y no sin embargo, aquello resultaba tan agradable como en sus recuerdos previos. Esta vez cada envestida se le asemejaba a un apuñalamiento y cada jadeo al grito de dolor de aquel que simplemente había confirmado en aquel súbito abrazo que le rodeo hombros y pecho, que había pasado de ser la víctima a ser el cazador que se había apoderado del trofeo.

¿Desde cuándo el exorcista impasible y egoísta había dejado de disfrutar tan sólo con eso?

¿A partir de cuándo empezaron verdaderamente a importarle sus sentimientos? ¿Y por qué los de Allen?

Volvió a caer en lo mismo de nuevo. Él verdaderamente no podría hacerlo. Por mucho que el remordimiento taladrara sus pensamientos, era inconcebible cambiar el hecho de que él, un ser consciente de su calaña hiciera brillar en el albino una sonrisa de nuevo.  
Más aún, parecía que su objetivo había sido destruirla desde los inicios, y tan horrible resultaba el rememorarlo que se despreciaba al saber que incluso parecía gozar de haber jugado de aquella forma con sus sentimientos. Tal vez había errado al pensar que aquel peligroso juego no le salpicaría al herir un corazón que no le importaba o incluso puede que hubiese sabido que todo se le escaparía de las manos llegando hasta ese punto desde el primer momento.

Ahora tenerle no era suficiente, humillarle no resultaba tan divertido, y manejar sus ilusiones a su antojo se había convertido en una labor más insoportable que cualquier otra tortura. Se bufó de sí mismo con una risa baja llamando la atención del más pequeño... Maldito moyashi bastardo, ¿quién demonios le había dado permiso para arrancarle el corazón de su gélida mazmorra y custodiarlo con total impunidad entre la calidez de sus manos?

El albino volvió del placer del trance y posó una de sus abrasadoras manos en sus mejillas, desplazando su rostro hasta que unir sus miradas fue lo inevitable. Ver la expresión pálida del más joven le retorcía más por dentro, ¿por qué se ensombrecían los ojos grises al ver su expresión de sufrimiento? ¿No debía reír, aclamar y enorgullecerse de haberlo dejado reducido a tan patético sujeto? ¿Acaso no debía pisotear a quién quiso divertirse a su costa y acabó perdiendo en su propio juego? Por unos instantes parecía olvidar la condición de su compañero. Pero pensar que le amara, aceptar que verdaderamente para Allen Walker él era lo más importante en su vida no hacía más que empeorar la situación.  
¿Recuperar su sonrisa? ¿Hacerle feliz como merecía? Sencillamente _él no podría hacerlo_. Estaba convencido de ello. Hacía demasiado tiempo que las oportunidades para Kanda Yuu se habían perdido por completo, era evidente que su destino era estar condenado eternamente en aquel espacio putrefacto situado entre el mundo real y sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, cada una de las páginas en su historial de vida que habían acabado convirtiéndolo en un ser vacío por dentro. No podría cargar con la culpa de llevar a Walker hacia el mismo infierno. Y sin embargo, tuvo la necesidad de querer saber la respuesta sólo para parar el remolino de dudas en su cabeza y caer del todo en el convencimiento...  
Cerró los ojos cuando aquella mano recorrió su mandíbula de un lado a otro, y tembló justo antes de articular la pregunta en concreto. Nada había salido de su boca y aún así, los labios del albino no dejaron de moverse a partir de entonces en ningún momento.

No oía nada, no era capaz de entender ni una sola palabra de lo que, cada vez con mayor intensidad deseaba hacerle saber el más pequeño. De hecho, su cuerpo había dejado de responder desde hacía bastante tiempo. Sentía frío y podía jurar que tenía miedo.  
Lo último que recordó de aquella noche fría de revelaciones inesperadas fue la calidez de sus manos y por supuesto, la respuesta a su pregunta.

**-o-o-o-**

Allen volvió a mirarle de nuevo.

Esta vez, sus ojos llorosos apenas le permitieron ver con claridad la figura que yacía completamente inerte sobre aquella cama. Parecía mentira contemplar aquel cuerpo vigoro sin apenas una pizca de energía. Su pecho se movía tan imperceptiblemente, que era inevitable pensar que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar para siempre.

Aquello era demasiado tiempo, pensó Allen.

Apretó con mayor fuerza la mano que pretendía hacer entrar en calor entre las suyas, pero parecía que no hubiera forma de detener el enfriamiento en su piel suave y pálida, que ahora era prácticamente igual a la gélida y nacarada de una estatua de porcelana, de la que incluso aquel durmiente compartía la misma belleza.

--Deberías descansar, Allen -oyó susurrar a su espalda- Él... yo no creo que vaya a despertar tampoco hoy.  
--¿Y si lo hace? -respondió nervioso mientras sostenía sus dedos y los pasaba una y otra vez por sus labios al tiempo que exhalaba pequeñas y cálidas bocanadas de aire- ¿Y si despierta y ve que está solo, Lavi?  
--Allen...  
--Voy a quedarme... -interrumpió- Definitivamente voy a quedarme.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño atravesando la silenciosa sala de enfermería y finalmente posando sus manos sobre los hombros del más pequeño hasta voltearle y mirarle con firmeza.

--Escúchame, Allen, esto también es difícil para mí, lo es para todos. Yuu es nuestro compañero, pero... -dudó por unos momentos- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Tal vez... tal vez deberías empezar a considerar que puede que él ya no vaya a despertar nunca...

El rostro de Allen se estremeció y no tardó en deshacerse con su mano libre de la sujeción del joven bookman. Había tenido la misma sensación que si le hubiera atravesado el pecho.

--¡Él no puede morir aquí! Kanda no... no puede.  
--Yo no he dicho eso, Allen. Pero, es posible que simplemente duerma para siempre, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Las mejillas empezaron a humedecérsele y justo cuando estuvo a punto de estallar a gritos, notó la mano de su amigo revolotear sus cabellos.

--Lo siento mucho, Allen, pero... ya es suficientemente doloroso verle a él en ese estado, no quiero seguir viendo como tu aura también se está pagando poco a poco.

El ojiverde sonrió amargamente antes de volver la vista hacía el samurai, como si pesé a todo se sintiese culpable por haber pronunciado todo aquello. Regresó la mirada hacia el exorcista inglés y enfundó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su uniforme.

--Prométeme que al menos iras a cenar a la hora con todos nosotros.

El muchacho sólo cedió a bajar la cabeza y alzar levemente los hombros.

--Lo tomaré como un sí -murmuró antes de encaminarse a la salida- Te estaremos esperando, no lo olvides.

Allen suspiró desganadamente tras oír el golpe de la puerta a su espalda. No cabía duda de que agradecía el cariño de sus amigos, por eso no les culpaba. Nadie en realidad podría llegar a comprender el vínculo tan fuerte que le unía a él, pero en el fondo, sus fuerzas se quebraban. Después de todo, resultaba duro que ni toda su voluntad, esperanzas y oraciones sirvieran de nada para hacerle regresar de vuelta. Sabía que Kanda no era el hombre más considerado del mundo, de hecho era consciente de que ni siquiera era el más adecuado para él, pero las cosas sencillamente se había dado y el soportaría cualquier trato, cualquier migaja de su afecto porque era, pese a todo, el ser escogido para amarle.

Apretó sus manos con mayor fuerza intentando que las lágrimas no escaparan del precipicio de sus orbes. Reinaba ese maldito mutismo de nuevo.  
Se levanto del pequeño asiento y se inclinó hasta posar su oído en su corazón mientras apoyaba las manos sobre su pecho. Quería escucharlo y más aún, necesitaba comprobar que dónde no lo aparentaba fuera, quedaba aún vida dentro, y cuando lo hubo hecho, muy lejos de calmarse, se enfureció. La paciencia comenzaba a llegar a su límite y mucho se temía que si no terminaba por volverse loco, sería su cabeza la que estallaría en mil pedazos de la forma más violenta.  
Inesperadamente se abalanzó sobre su figura, subió a lo alto de la camilla y le rodeo las caderas con sus rodillas hasta tener una imagen plenamente memorable de su tez tranquila y durmiente.

--¡Vamos, despierta de una vez! -gritó histérico- ¡Deja de hacer esto, estúpido!

Su cuerpo se meció sobre sus caderas tratando de dar mayor peso a su protesta.

--¿Es que lo estás haciendo a posta? ¡Dime, ¿esto te está divirtiendo?! -apretó sus uñas sobre la camisa fina que cubría su cuerpo y haló de él hasta elevarlo unos centímetros de la almohadilla, volviéndolo a depositar sobre ella segundos más tarde- No te bastaba lo que hacía por ti, ¿tenías que llegar a esto? ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estu...! Estupido...

De un momento a otro percibió la alarma de su cuerpo, el cansancio acumulado. Era como si todo su ser deseara rendirse y dormir para siempre junto a él, en aquella misma posición en la que su cabeza se acurrucaba entre el espacio entre sus hombros y su cuello, al tiempo que el roce de sus largos cabellos en su cara aún le hacían sentir aquel tremendo hormigueo en el estómago.

--Eres un mentiroso -se lamentó mientras le abrazaba con mayor vehemencia- Me hiciste creer que nunca me dejarías y mira lo que me has hecho...

La mano que portaba su Inocencia arremetió contra uno de sus hombros con el peso de toda su frustración. Después de aquello, los lamentos menguaron en la sala a los pocos minutos, cuando con esa misma mano frotó sobre sus lágrimas tratando de hacerlas desaparecer y regresando de su pequeño lapso de necesaria locura.

--Tengo que marcharme, Kanda -gimoteó con la voz entrecortada- No quiero preocuparles. Puede... Puede que incluso ya no vuelva, ¿me oyes? Te estoy hablando en serio, de modo que... espero que por tu bien sepas captar la indirecta porque si no te recuperas, no voy a volver a venir a verte. Aunque... ¿qué se supone que haré yo si no regresas, eh, imbécil? De modo que espero que...

Se detuvo repentinamente. No se había percatado hasta aquel instante de la calidez que incidía sobre su nuca, y mientras volteaba su cara para vislumbrar su rostro sereno, esperó pacientemente. Abrió los ojos lo máximo que le permitieron sus párpados para no dejar pasar ni el más mínimo detalle y aguantó la respiración para advertir el más sutil de los sonidos. En aquel instante hasta el propio latido de su corazón, que había empezado a acelerarse como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, resultaba molesto para su concentración.

Nada parecía haber cambiado.

Sujetó sus mejillas con las manos y acercó su oreja a sus labios con aquella misma mueca de incertidumbre. Había esperado demasiado tiempo por una señal por muy pequeña que fuera, y no estaría dispuesto a desistir tan fácilmente de su empeño.

--Vamos, vamos... -articuló moviendo sus labios.

Un largo minuto volvió a transcurrir en la recámara.

--No me des estos sustos, ¿es que me oíste? Tú estás...

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Apenas había sido audible, pero ahora estaba casi seguro de que Kanda Yuu había pronunciado algo casi imperceptible. Oyó el pequeño murmullo, sintió el suave movimiento de sus resecos labios acariciar el lóbulo de su oreja. Estaba casi convencido que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho.

--¿Kanda? -exclamó entre el miedo y la desesperación.  
--Mnp...  
--¿Kanda, estás despierto? ¡Dios! ¡Sí estás despierto!

Río de emoción, gritó voces sin sentido y se agarró con más fuerza al cuerpo postrado bajo el suyo.

--¡Te escucho! ¡Te escucho!  
--Estás...  
--¡Sí, dime! -siguió con una emoción creciente.  
--Estás... -sonó débilmente para cada vez ir tomando mayor fuerza- Tú estás...  
--ESTOY QUÉ, ¿¿QUÉ??  
--¡¡Me estás asfixiando, idiota!!

Había saltado sobre el malherido cuerpo del samurai de pura adrenalina, y lo único que atinó a hacer mientras le temblaba cada músculo de su cuerpo, fue abrazarle con mayor fuerza, una que había revivido de alguna manera milagrosa, al igual que su compañero parecía haber hecho.

--¡¡Kanda!! Me has hecho pasarlo realmente mal. En verdad que me has..  
--¿Qué estás... haciendo ahí? -murmuró débilmente.

El samurai tenía la sensación de que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, pero estaba demasiado centrado en el cambio de posiciones que había tomado con respecto al moyashi desde lo que recordaba hacía escasos momentos como para prestar atención a cualquier otro suceso. Lo que estaba claro es que algo no cuadraba y él se había estado perdiendo algo realmente importante.

--¿No recuerdas nada? ¡Tienes amnesia! -exclamó alzando las cejas.  
--Lo dices como si fuera algo bueno. Quítate de encima, moyashi -gruñó tratando de derribarle inútilmente.  
--No, no la tienes... -agitó el cuerpo del muchacho nuevamente- ¡Pero estás bien! ¡Estás muy bien! ¿Lo estás?  
--Joder, moyashi, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo? Apártate de una vez. No quiero que nadie entre y...

Allen silenció sus palabras de la mejor forma que sabía y de la manera que más le apetecía. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le atrajo hasta que practicante no les separó distancia alguna, besándolo con tanta intensidad como jamás se había atrevido a demostrarle nunca antes, y en toda medida, aprovechando la debilidad del más alto. Disfrutó de aquel pequeño placer por apenas unos segundos, pero aquel beso le supo como el más exquisito y digno de recordarse de todos los que hubiese compartido con él antes. Incluso habría estado dispuesto a jurar que Kanda Yuu lo había estado deseando de la misma manera.  
No sabía que demonios estaba pasando en aquel lugar, ni cuál era el sueño y cuál había sido la realidad de aquella historia, de lo único que Kanda estaba completamente seguro es que tras ver aquella sonrisa deslumbrante y feliz en Allen Walker, sus dudas, cada pensamiento que le había atormentado o cualquier pregunta acerca de si seria verdaderamente capaz de hacerle feliz... todo eso, estaba de más...

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Sí, yo tam__bién lo pienso: ha sido raro. Yo diría que hay pocas formas de dejar a Kanda K.O. y para este fic me hacía falta una de ellas... xD _

_Bueno, como dije, tuve cuertas reglas para hacer esta historia, a mí, ya sabéis, me habría gustado desarrollarla más, pero en fin, ya será la próxima vez, porque sí, va a haber una próxima._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
